Harry Potter and the Headmaster of Hogwarts
by Professor R. J. Lupin
Summary: Please ignore the mistakes I made such as Percy being in Hogwarts.I really don't have the time to fix it.Thanks!Read and Reveiw!
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: Fifth Year  
  
This year wasn't the same as last,nor the year before,nor the other years Harry Potter has attended Hogwarts.This year was going to be very different for Harry,whether he expected it or not.It was also true that Voldemort has risen from his grave,although some don't beleive it.Harry's scar has been hurting him quit a few time over the summer.Dumbledore's theory was that whenever Voldemort expressed anger or was near Harry,Harry's scar would hurt.Harry hasn't wrote to Sirius Black about it because of the immediate reaction Harry knew would be coming out of him.  
  
Well,Harry's summer went a little more smoothly than the others.Whenever Dudley and his gang would threaten Harry,he would pick up an ordinary stick which would scare them off.Birthday presents were also sent to Harry.From Mrs. Weasley,he got an early Weasley sweater.Ron gave him some more cards from the Chocolate Frogs.Fred and George gave him some trick wands and other stuff from the joke shop.Charlie and Bill sent him a small model of a Hungarian Horntail which brough Harry some bad memories.The Hungarian Horntail can also spring to life which sometimes will frighten Harry.Hermione had given Harry a book on different curses.Inside,she printed in her neat writing 'To Harry Potter for using these curses on Malfoy.'Harry has learned to do the Mouth-Shutting Curse and the Confusion Curse over the summer which both had interesting effects.Harry was almost provoked in using the Mouth-Shutting Curse on Dudley.  
  
Then,it was September the first.The day before,Harry was sent a letter with Pig carrying it saying the Weasleys' were picking him up and will also buy all his supplies.They had also written that they wouldn't be using the Flu network because of the confusion the previous year.Harry had also got a letter from Hermione which said:  
  
Harry,  
  
I heard that the Triwizard Tournament would not be held again this year.I hope you enjoy the book I sent you when you get to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry had written back to her,saying:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I will enjoy the book.I learned the Mouth-Shutting Curse and the Confusion Curse.The Mouth-Shutting Curse will be useful if Malfoy has happened to hear something he shouldn't.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry still hasn't got an answer.Then,there was a tapping noise at his window.He opened it and Hedwig flew inside his room,dropping a letter by Harry's feet.Harry picked it up and opened it.It said:  
  
Harry,  
  
I laso learned a few curses as well for Malfoy as well as some for the O.W.L.S.You and Ron should get to work!They are coming nearer.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry sighed as he wrote a reply on the back of the parchment.He gave Hedwig some food and sent him off with the reply after telling him he might be at Ron's when he returned.Harry looked at his clock which was bewitched to change different colors.Then,there was a pound on his door.  
  
"Harry,door for you,"Aunt Petunia said in a low,nervous voice.Harry knew who it was.He grabbed all of his stuff an rushed down the stairs.Mrs. and Mr. Weasley,Ron,Hermione,Charlie,Bill,Fred,George,Percy,and Ginny were standing at the door.Hedwig flew to his cage which Harry opened for him to go inside.  
  
"I met Hedwig went we were at the door,"Hermione explained."It took awhile for them to answer the door."Hermione nodded towards Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.  
Dudley had ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.All three of them remember the little accident that happened in Harry's fourth year.  
  
"Let's go!"Mrs. Weasley chirruped.There were two taxis waiting for them waiting for them in the front of the house.The Weasleys,Harry,and Hermione splitted in two groups and went into the taxis.The drivers stared at Crook-Shanks and Hedwig as they were packed in the trunk.Soon,they were all in and on their way to the Weasleys' home.Harry,Hermione,Ron,and Fred were in one taxi and Ginny,George,Percy,and Mrs. Weasley were in the other.The twins were seperated so they wouldn't cause a lot of trouble for the drivers.  
  
"Didn't you guys study?The O.W.L.S. are coming,soon!"Hermione said.  
  
"Isn't learning two curses for Malfoy good enough?"Harry moaned.  
  
"Anyways,we have ages before the O.W.L.S.!"Ron complained.Hermione frowned at the two boys.  
  
"In the Dailey Prophet,has it said anything about Vol-?"Harry was interrupted in his sentence by Ron's movement of discomfort."Sorry,I mean You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Yeah,there were stories about what you said about You-Know-Who,"Ron then glanced at Harry's worried expression on his face.  
  
"Rita Skeeter didn't put anything in there about it,"Ron quickly added.Harry happily sighed.Soon,the two taxis stopped infront of the Weasleys' house.Everyone unpacked their stuff and carried them inside.Hermione and Harry set their stuff in Ron's room.Pig had somehow excaped from his cage and started flying fast round Harry's head.  
  
"Pig!"Ron shouted.He caught Pig and put him back in his cage,slamming the door shut.Soon,breakfast was done.Harry hasn't ate because breakfast at the Dursleys' wasn't finished cooking before the Weasley's and Hermione showed up.  
  
Fred and George had levitated chairs and started banging them against each other after breakfast,seeing which one would fall out of the air,first.  
Harry,Hermione and Ron were having a discussion about Voldemort and Rita Skeeter.Hermione was telling them about what happened when she let her go out of the jar.Finally,George's chair was knocked out of the air and Fred gave a victory yell.  
  
An hour later,it was time to board the Hogwarts Fred,George,Percy,Harry,  
Ginny,Hermione,and Ron boarded the train as Bill and Charlie disapparated from sight.After saying their good-byes,they went splitted into different cars.Ron,Hermione,and Harry went into their's together,of course.The train started moving and Mrs. Weasley disapparated.  
  
"Good-bye Dursleys'!"Harry said,happily.  
  
"Good-bye home!"Hermione repeated.  
  
"Hello,Malfoy!"Ron said,unhappily.  
  
The glass door slid open.Three boys walked into the room.They were Malfoy,Crabbe,and Goyle.Harry,Ron,and Hermione immediatly grabbed their wands.Malfoy,Crabbe,and Goyle also grabbed theirs.  
  
Crabbe lifted his wand,about ready to attack."Cru-!"Crabbe fell to the ground after getting hit in the head with an owl.  
  
"Sab!"A voice screeched from the hallway on the train."Get back in your cage!"  
  
A witch aproached the six.The owl that hit Crabbe's head went into a can she was holding.The witch looked to old to be a student but too young to be a teacher.  
  
"Who are you?"Malfoy asked,getting mad that the battle was interrupted.  
  
The witch eyed Malfoy and said,"My name is Professor Lee,the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."Her voice was really sweat.There wasn't a bit of harshness in it."This is my owl,Sabrina."Lee held up the cage with the black owl in it.  
  
Malfoy,Goyle,and Crabbe walked out of the compartment,hoping Lee didn't hear Crabbe almost use the Crumpling Curse.Lee would have recognized it right away,her being the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.Hermione,Harry,and Ron put away their wands.  
  
"It's a good thing Sabrina crashed into Crabbe,"Hermione said as she closed the compartment door.The three changed into their robes when a voice on the train said that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in twenty minutes.Soon,  
they all were at Hogwarts.Hagrid took the first years on the boat and the rest went in different doors.  
  
Soon,everyone arrived in the Great Hall.The Sorting Hat was on the stool as usual,about ready to sing it's song and tell which first years go to which house.Everyone turned their heads towards the Sorting Hat as it began it's song.  
  
"H-"  
  
There was a loud scream.All of the lights went out.  
  
"He's over there!"Someone shrieked,pointing to a wall.Words were being carved into the wall saying'Be prepared to die,Harry Potter!'The first years gave a squeal of delight.Harry Potter was in the same school!Neville hung on tightly to Harry's robes.Then,someone bursted through the door.It was Lee!She was all out of breath.  
  
"P-Professor McGonagall!D-dark wizards in f-front of Hogwarts!"she said,  
looking petrified.  
  
"Percy,you watch the kids!"Professor McGonagall directed.Percy the Prefect nodded.The two Professors ran out the the Great Hall.The opened the door and saw two wizards in cloaks.Then,Lee caught sight of Snape,running.  
  
"Professor,"Lee said quietly,but quickly."I alerted other teachers so they will be here,soon.I'm going after Snape."Lee pointed over to Snape,running.  
  
"Okay,"said McGonagall."I'll distract them."  
  
"Be careful!"Lee said as she ran off.Soon,she was upclose to Snape,but couldn't catch him.He was headed towards the Forbidden Forest!Then,Lee knew she had no choice.She tackled Snape and they both fell to the ground.Lee and Snape quickly got up as they pulled out their wands.  
  
"Sarah Lee,stay out of my business!"Snape yelled.  
  
"This is also my business,you coward!"Lee shouted.She rolled up a sleeve on her emerald-green robe.Snape saw the Dark Mark on her arm.Then,there was a scream.  
  
"You can be a coward and just run away from Voldemort,which you can't.You and I are more safe in the school under Dumbledore's protection just as Harry Potter is."Lee said,walking off to find Professor McGonagall.  
  
Snape just stared after her,then followed.Both started running when they heard a different voice.They saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick rolling on the ground,looking like they were in pain.The two Dark wizards were cackling,then they caught sight of Lee and Snape.They pointed their wands towards them,stopping the Crucatius Curse.  
  
"Accio,wands!"Lee shouted,pointing her wand towards the Dark wizards' wands.The wand left their hands and was caught by Lee.The Dark wizards' looked pail,knowing they were useless without their wands.Then,the wands started to glow an eerie green color.They lifted out of Lee's hands and was returned to the two Dark wizards.  
  
"Thank you,Lord Voldemort,"they both murmured as they pointed their wands towards Lee and Snape,again.  
  
"Imperio!"one of them shouted,pointing his wand at Lee."Kill Snape."  
  
Lee just stood there,glaring at the wizards.McGonagall and Flitwick looked at Lee in horror.  
  
"I said,KILL SNAPE!"  
  
"I don't want to,thank you very much,"Lee answered."Confusio!"  
  
Lee pointed her wand towards the two wizards,who didn't have enough time to block the curse.One of them started to punch the other.Then,they broke out into a fight,both of them wide-eyed at what they were doing.  
  
"Fools!"someone shouted."She's the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!"A guy in a cloak came out and held up his wand.It was Voldemort,himself.  
Voldemort did the counter curse which stopped the two from fighting.Then,  
Voldemort turned his wand towards Professor Flitwick.  
  
  
  
Harry's scar was searing with pain.He bent down to his nees.  
  
"Harry!Harry!"Ron and Hermione's shouts filled the Great Hall."Harry!What's wrong?Get up!"The Weasley wins ran towards Harry.Tears were forming in Harry's eyes,it hurt so badly.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore ran out the door and saw Flitwick on the ground,in pain.  
Voldemort was pointing the wand towards him,laughing evilly.McGonagall,  
Lee,and Snape were trying to fight the two Dark wizards who kept blocking them from attacking Voldemort and help Flitwick.  
  
"Voldemort!"Dumbledore yelled.Voldemort's head snapped up.The Crucatius curse stopped.He and the Dark wizards then disapparated out of sight.  
  
  
  
Harry's scar stopped hurting.Harry's face was all sweaty.He got up from the floor.  
  
"Harry!Are you okay?"Ron asked."What happened?Was it your scar?"  
  
"We should get him to the hospital wing!"Percy shouted.He peered at the writing on the wall."Voldemort!It was Voldemort!"  
  
Then,Peeves appeared in the room."Oooooo!What fun!More ickle firsties!"  
  
"Peeves!"Percy shouted."You are interrupting us!Just wait until the Bloody Baron hears about this one!"  
  
Peeves stuck out his tongue and disappeared.All of the first years were huddled together as they looked where Peeves was.  
  
"Don't worry!It's just Peeves,a Polergeist!"Percy shouted.Then,he turned towards the Weasley twins."Take Harry to the hospital wing."  
  
The twins lead Harry out of the room to the hospital wing.Then,Dumbledor,  
Lee,McGonagall,Flitwick,and Snape went through the door.  
  
"S-sorry f-for the i-i-i-interruption!"Lee stuttered,looking at the kids.  
Then,she saw the writing on the wall.Her mouth opened,but nothing came out.  
  
"Listen!"Professor McGonagall said."We will do the sorting right now,  
skipping the song,and then you all will go up to your tower!Class will not be held tomorrow under Professor Dumbledore's instructions!It will start on Wednesday!You will be eating dinner in your tower!"  
  
Professor McGonagall went to the front of the Great Hall and started calling off the names of the first years.They went upfront asnd tried on the hat.It either shouted Hufflepuff,Griffindor,Ravenclaw,or Slythrin.The first years were led up to their towers by the Prefects,Percy leading Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Harry was led to the hospital wing by the twins.Madam Promfrey freaked out when she heard about Harry's scar hurting.She shooed the twins out of the room and made Harry lay down in one of the white beds.  
  
"Drink this!"she said,giving Harry a goblet full of medicine.Harry drank some of it and felt his eyes getting heavy.Soon he was asleep.  
  
  
  
Everyone was up in their tower,sitting on their beds.Food had appeared and they ate it all.After dinner,Ron and Hermione went down to the hospital wing to see Harry.But when they got down there,Madam Promfrey wouldn't let them in.  
  
"He needs his rest!"she hissed to them,slamming the door shut.Sighing,Ron and Hermione went back down to the Gryffindor tower when they ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Get out of our way,Malfoy!"Hermione said.Malfoy,Crabbe,and Goyle were blocking them from going back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Why don't you get out of the way,mudblood?"Malfoy said.Crabbe and Goyle snickered.Hermione and Ron took out their wands.They have been waiting for a chance like this.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!"they both shouted in unison.Crabbe's and Goyle's legs buckled.They both fell to the ground.Malfoy was the only one standing.He looked petrified.  
  
"And what are you two doing?"A voice said.Snape entered the hallway."Ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Ron went to open his mouth to complain but was kicked in the leg by Hermione.Then,they walked to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand towards his throat and murmured something.His voice became loud so everyone in Hogwarts could here him.  
  
"I'd like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts!Class will not be held tomorrow so you all get free time!And first years,the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds because of the dangerous creatures there!"  
  
  
  
After hearing Dumbledore,Hermione moaned."They can't do this to us!No class,tomorrow?"  
  
"So what,"Ron said."Bezoar Rock!"  
  
Fat lady swung her hinges open to the Gryffindor tower.Ron and Hermione climbed through the tunnel.Seamus was there to greet them.  
  
"Where is Harry?Is he okay?"Seamus asked.Neville and his little brother came out from the boys' dormitory and asked the same question.  
  
"Harry is in the hospital wing and we don't know because Madam Promfrey wouldn't let us in,"Hermione answered.Then,they heard someone climbing through the portrait tunnel.It was Harry!  
  
"Madam Promfrey accidently gave me the wrong sleeping medicine,"he explained as he jumped out of the tunnel."So,she let me go.Percy really didn't have to send me to the hospital wing."  
  
The five boys went up to the boys' dormitory while Hermione went to the girls' dormitory.Before going asleep,Ron told Harry what happened after they tried getting into the hospital wing.Harry laughed when he got to the part about the curse Ron and Hermione put on Crabbe and Goyle.Soon,they were asleep.  
  
  
  
Hermione,Harry,and Ron had already ate breakfast.After what happened the previous night,Lee was taking more cautions.She started to keep a close eye on the Slythrin students after hearing about that house.  
  
Everyone in Hogwarts seemed to change.Even Percy hasn't been himself,  
lately.Wouldn't you be nervous knowing Voldemort and dozens of Dark wizards are on the loose,able to harm different families?Flitwick and McGonagall were as nervous as ever and Snape was mad at Lee for calling him a coward.Also,  
there was one thing Dumbledore couldn't figure out.How did Voldemort and the two Dark wizards disapparate on Haogwarts grounds?He had bewitched the grounds so no one could apparate or disapparate.He even bewitched it so any electronic brought on the grounds would go haywire!  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he walked up to the a gargoyle."Slythrin creeps."  
Dumbledore's eyes grew wide.Where had that come from?"Ear Wax."The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside.Dumbledore entered the tunnel.  
  
  
  
It was finally Wednesday.Everyone ate breakfast and went to their classes.  
The Gryffindors and Slythrins had Defense Against the Dark Arts together.  
  
"Professor D-D-D-Dumbledore told me t-t-to teach you all about the U-U-Unforgivable Curses,"Professor Lee stuttered."P-P-Please cooperate b-b-because you m-m-may n-n-need t-t-the l-l-l-l-lessons.First,I'm g-going to take roll call."  
  
Lee had stopped stuttering and started calling off names.When she got to Harry,Lee gave a small squeak and feel out of sight.She quickly got up,though and straightened out her hat.Harry said here.Then,she finished calling off everyone else's names.  
  
"Zabini,could you tell me one of the Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
"The Crucatius Curse."  
  
Lee went pail and looked like she was going to cry."Yes,that is r-r-right.  
I'll show it to you."Lee took out a small rat."Crucio."The rat started twitching and squeaking.Everyone could tell Lee might cry any moment now.Lee then stopped the curse."S-S-S-Sorry little guy."  
  
"Hermione,do you know the other two?"Lee asked.  
  
"Imperious and Avada Kedavra."  
  
Lee preformed the Imperious Curse but not Avada Kedavra.Ron,Hermione,and Harry were the last ones to exit the classroom when the class was over.Then,  
Harry heard someone crying.He looked back and saw tears streaming down Lee's face.  
  
  
  
At lunch,Harry told Ron and Hermione what he saw."Didn't you notice her face go pail when she talked about the Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
"Harry,"Hermione murmured."Malfoy."  
  
Harry turned his head towards the Slythrin table.Malfoy was grinning."How much did he hear?"  
  
Ron snuck over to the Slythrin table.  
  
"Did you all see that?She was talking to a rat!"Malfoy said."And after class,  
Lee was even crying!"  
  
Everyone at the Slythrin table laughed.Ron felt like he was going to explode.  
He went back over to the Gryffindor table."He heard everything you said,  
Harry."  
  
"I should learn how to do a curse on making his ears shut!"Harry said.  
Hermione opened her mouth as if to say how to do it,but Dumbledore's voice interrupted her.  
  
"Again,I am sorry about what happened Monday!"Dumbledore said after quieting everyone down."I think it is also your business to know what happened.Dark wizards showed up on the grounds along with Voldemort."  
  
Everyone gasped when Dumbledore said Voldemort.Dumbledore hushed everyone and started speaking again.  
  
"We were able to scare them off,and don't worry,as long as you stay in Hogwarts grounds,you all will be safe.Also,don't go in the Forbidden Forest and the Hogsmeade trip is canceled.That is all."  
  
Then,owls flew in the Great Hall out of the window.Harry noticed a black owl go in Lee's classroom.It was Sabrina.  
  
  
  
After lunch,the three went to Charms class.Professor Flitwick,like Lee,was also pail.It seemed as if he was still recovering from the night before,  
being hit with the Crucatius Curse twice.  
  
"Today,you will practice on the Distracting Charm."Flitwick said.He showed them the movement you should make with the wand and the words.Then,he had them split up into groups to practice.Harry,Ron,and Hermione were in one group.  
  
"Doesn't Malfoy ever learn to stay in his own business?"Harry said.He stood up to face Ron."Distractius Mumfoef!"  
  
Ron stared at Harry's wand.When Harry moved his wand left,Ron's face went left.He never kept his eyes off the wand.Then,Harry's face went white.  
  
"Hermione,what is the countercurse?"he said in a low voice.  
  
"Er-Well-I really don't know."  
  
Professor Flitwick went over to the three."Feofmum Suitcartsid!"Ron's eyes snapped off the wand.  
  
After demonstrating the counter curse to everyone,class was over.Ron,Harry,  
and Hermione moved on to Potions,their most hated class.Snape was in the room,waiting for them.Everyone took a seat.Snape glared at Harry.Then,he smiled.  
  
"Today,we will be making antidotes for deadly poisons,"he said."We will also be testing them,aren't we,Potter?"  
  
The Slythrins let out a laugh.Harry's face was burning bright red.  
  
"Drink this,"Snape shoved a goblet in Harry's hands.Harry drank it all,not knowing what it was.Then,Snape gave everyone the ingredients for the antidote of the poison he made Harry drink.Everyone but Harry had to make the antidote.After five minutes,everyone was done.  
  
"Neville,give Potter yours first!"Snape comanded,smiling.Neville gave Harry the goblet he put the antidote in.Harry slowly drank it.Then,Harry noticed something.Boils were popping all over him!Neville whimpered and went back to his seat.  
  
"Potter,hospital wing!Five points from Gryffindor because of Neville using the wrong ingredients!"  
  
Harry got out of his seat and walked to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Lee left the door open to her classroom,but she really didn't care.She is now teaching the fourth years.Lee was about to demonstrate the Imperious Curse when she saw Harry walk by,in boils and looking a slight shade of green.  
  
"Um,excuse me,kids.I will be right back.You all may talk amungst yourselves,  
but don't get out of your seats or use any magic while I'm gone."Lee walked out of the room and caught up with Harry.  
  
"What happened to you?"Lee asked.  
  
"Snape made me drink a poison and told everyone else to make the antidote.He made Neville use the antidote on me first,but he put in the wrong ingredients."  
  
"Oh!I'll walk to the hospital wing with you."  
  
When the two arrived at the hospital wing,Madam Promfrey made Lee get out.She walked back to her class of fourth years and resumed class.  
  
  
  
At dinner,Harry showed up and sat at the Gryffindor table.He heard the Slythrins snicker as he walked past them.  
  
"Hey,Potter!"Blaise Zabini shouted."Why not take a job being someone who tests medicine?You would be great at it!"  
  
The whole Slythrin table laughed.Harry turned red and went to sit next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Just ignore them,"Hermione said.  
  
  
  
After dinner,everyone went up to their dormitories.Harry,Ron,and Hermione stayed in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I don't see why Snape hates me because he hated my dad,"Harry said.  
  
"I t-"  
  
There was a yell outside of the portrait.The three climbed through the portrait hole to see what was up.When the portrait opened,they saw Lavender,  
Malfoy,and Lee.Lee was yelling at Malfoy.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself!"she yelled,Malfoy's face turning red.  
"Pointing your wand at a student!Have you had no dicipline at home?You couldv'e hurt her,Draco!"  
  
Lavender was pail.She stepped back as Lee yelled at Malfoy.  
  
"Fifty points from Slythrin for attacking a student!No fighting is a school rule that I expect to be followed!Now,go to bed!"  
  
Malfoy murmured yes and walked off.Harry and the other two climbed back into the common room as Lavender went in the portrait hole.The four said good-night to each other and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Malfoy walked to the Slythrin's portrait to the common room.Before saying the password,he had an idea of a way to get back at Lee.Lee crying was getting old,now,so no one laughed when Malfoy talked about it.He needed something major.  
  
Malfoy walked through the hallways and entered Lee's classroom.He rumaged through her desk,but all he found was books on Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts.Finally,he came across a small book.  
  
"Perfect,"he murmured.  
  
  
  
Harry stretched and put his glasses on.It was morning.He woke-up Ron,who was muttering in his sleep something about Snape poisoning him.He put on his robes and they both went to the common room to meet Hermione.The three went down for breakfast.Then,they heard the Slythrin table talking quietly.Then,  
there was an eruption of laughter.Ron,Harry,and Hermione went to see what was up.They saw,in Malfoy's hands,a small book that was open.Malfoy peered behind him and saw the three.He gave a wicked smile.  
  
"Hey,Potter!"he said."Look at what I snatched from your friends classroom!"  
Malfoy waved the book infront of Harry's face.This time,it was closed.On the front,it said:'Lee's Journal'.Harry went to grab it,but Malfoy held it back away from him."Let's read Potter a little entry."  
  
The whole Slythrin table laughed.Malfoy cleared his throat and started.  
  
"My mom and dad are muggles,but I love them anyways.They let me go to Hogwarts for school when they got the letter.My fifth year at Hogwarts was one I never forgot.When I went home for Christmas,Voldemort arrived at our house.He killed my mom and dad.Before he could kill me,my aunt apparated and disapparated,taking me with her.Voldemort killed the rest of my family.My aunt was the only on I had left."  
  
The Slythrin tabled mocked some of the lines.Malfoy hushed them.He turned several pages and started reading again.  
  
"I made a bad mistake one day.I joined up with Voldemort and became a Death Eater.When he lost his power,I fled like all the rest and said I was bewitched to the dementors of Azkaban.After that,I became a teacher.Only Dumbledore knows my secret."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it.Lee...a Death Eater?The Slythrins laughed,coldly.  
Then,they heard footsteps.Lee walked up to the table and grabbed Malfoy by the wrist.Everyone could tell she was angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I need help.When this story is done,I am starting another one.Here's the discription:  
  
It's summer.Only two months until year six at Hogwarts.Harry peered at the journal Dumbledore gave him after Lee's death.He found out he could write to Lee the same way he could write to Tom Riddle in Year Two.Lee takes him through her memory of Hogwarts.  
  
Okay,what I need help is what I should call the story.Sould it be 'Harry Potter and Lee's Journal' or 'Harry Potter and Lee's Memory'?Tell me in that little reveiw box below.See it? ^_^' I also want to tell you another thing.You probably don't understand why Lee would join Voldemort after he killed her parents.There is a little twist to Lee's journal. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two: The Slytherin Common Room  
  
Lee jerked Malfoy out of his chair.She grabbed her journal and walked him out of the Great Hall.Then,she turned around to face Malfoy.  
  
"You are lucky I pulled you out of there so I wouldn't embarrass you!"Lee said.Malfoy gave her a scowl."Twenty-five points from Slytherin for going through a teacher's desk without permission and twenty-five more for reading my journal.You may go back to breakfast now.Don't speak about this,and don't give me that look!"  
  
Malfoy turned away and walked back to the Great Hall.Ron,Harry,and Hermione were already back at their table to finish breakfast.  
  
"Why would Lee join Voldemort if he killed her parents?"Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"I dunno,"Harry replied as the bell rang.They went to their next class which was History of Magic.History of Magic was the most boring class,ever.It was taught by a ghost,Proffessor Binns.Gryffindor was supposed to be learning with the Hufflepuffs,today.Proffessor Binns started to read from the book.Some people already started their morning snoozes.Ron was giving out light snores.Hermione rolled her eyes and concentrated on what Proffessor Binns was saying.  
  
Then,there was a loud thud followed by a crack.Ron had fell out of his chair.Embarrassed,Ron scrambled back into his seat.Hermione let her eyes roll again.Ron rummaged his hand through his back pocket and felt two things in it.Proffessor Binns had ignore Ron's fall and kept reading.Ron lifted the two things out of his pocket,noticing something wasn't right.He lifted it in sight and saw his wand...in half!Then,the bell rang.Everyone filed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Ron told them about his broken wand on the way to Care of Magical Creatures,which was taught by Hagrid,a half-blood giant who got expelled in his third year for no good reason what-so-ever.He was framed for being the heir of Slytherin.  
  
"Serves you right!"Hermione said.  
  
"Hello,there!"Hagrid shouted."How are yeh all doin'?"  
  
"Hi,Hagrid!"Harry said.He and Ron walked up to Hagrid.Hagrid frowned when he saw Ron's wand.  
  
"What happened there?"Hagrid said."Yer wand break er somethin'?"  
  
"Yeh,"Ron said,gloomly.  
  
"I'll tell yer what,"Hagrid said."Why don' yeh go see Professor Dumbledore and see if he can do somethin' about it?The password is Gringotts Goblins."  
  
Ron hurried away to Dumbledore's office as Hagrid led them towards their class.  
  
  
  
"I see,"Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hagrid s-s-said you m-might be a-able to do something abou-about it,"Ron stammered.  
  
"I don't know how to fix broken wands and have them work,"Dumbledore said."I'll by you a new one.I bit of gratitude over the last four years."  
  
Dumbledore smiled.Ron couldn't help but smile,too."I'll go to Diagon Alley before tommorrow and get the wand,"Dumbledore smiled."Now,you might want to get back to class."  
  
Ron thanked him and rushed of again,this time towards Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
  
  
Harry and hErmione along with Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.Ron got back to class in time to here some things about trolls.Since then,it had been two hours.Then,Lee bursted in the Great Hall.She looked pale.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is in Azkaban!"  
  
The whole room gasped.The teachers all turned as pale as the Bloody Baron.Ron dropped the peice of chicken he was eating while Harry choked on his Pumpkin Juice.Malfoy gave out a little snigger.Hearing him,Lee walked up to Malfoy and slapped him.Everyone looked at Lee in amazement.  
  
  
  
It was morning.Everyone was still in shock after what Lee had said.Harry got dressed and woke Ron up.He shouted something about Diagon Alley before he was fully awake.After meeting Hermione downstairs,they all walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts where all of the students were bursting out questions at Lee in the beginning of class.  
  
"LISTEN!"Lee shouted.Everyone quieted down."All I know is he was caught by a dementor in Diagon Alley talking with a group of Dark wizards!"  
  
All of the sudden,Ron bursted into tears."It's my fault!If I hadn't have broke my wand,he wouldn't have had to go to Diagon Alley!"  
  
"It's not your fault!"Lee said in a rush."Dumbledore had to go to Diagon Alley,anyways!"  
  
Malfoy let out a little gigle but stopped and sunk into his chair when he saw Lee eyeing him.Then,she rushed over to Ron."Did you say your wand broke?You should've came to me!Malfoy,come here!"  
  
Malfoy obeyed.He walked silently over towards Lee."Hand me your wand!"Malfoy also did as she said and gave Lee the wand.Lee took out her own and pointed it towards Ron's and Malfoy's.  
  
"Duplicatio Samiatio!"  
  
Sparks emitted from Malfoy's wand and went onto Ron's broken wand.The wand pulled itself together back in one peice.Lee handed back their wands.  
  
"Now,listen,"Lee said."A trial is going to be held,soon.Most of the teachers here are going to be there so you all will get the day off.We will make sure that Professor Dumbledore gets out in one peice!We won't let the dementors send him to that horrible place!"  
  
Ron cheered up a bit after hearing those words.Lee walked up to her desk and started talking.  
  
"I will show you different curses to defend yourselves against vampires!"  
  
Harry let out a small giggle,remembering his first year in Defense Against the Dark Arts and the garlic smell.  
  
"You can get different smells from your wand in a single cuse,"Lee said."As you all know,I hope,vampires hate garlic!Turn your wand like a windmill and say these words:Smatious!"After that,say what smell you want your wand to let out!Smatious Lemon!"  
  
Lee turned her wand like a windmill.A sour smell entered the air.It was strong.If you opened your mouth,you could almost taste it!  
  
"Smatious Air!"  
  
A refreshing smell entered the air in place of the lemon smell.Then,Harry saw Malfoy spinning his wand.  
  
"Smatious Troll!"  
  
A foul smell entered the room.  
  
"AAAAAAARGH!"Everyone screamed.  
  
"Smatious Draco Malfoy!"Hermione said,spinning her wand.Another foul smell replaced the troll smell.Despite the stink,the Gryffindors laughed while the Slytherins started coughing.Malfoys face turned bright red in embarrassment.  
  
"Smatious Air!"Lee screamed.The smell cleared."Ten points from Slytherin!"  
  
The Gryffindors let out another laugh.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"Lee bellowed.Everyone automaticly got quiet."Did you all know if someone uses a troll smell from their wand,the smell would increase and could kill you?"  
  
Hermione nodded in shame.She had also laughed with the other Gryffindors before.Lee continued with class,showing them the garlic smell and having them practice.  
  
"Serves Malfoy right for using magic in her class without permission!"  
Hermione said after class.Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.Then,they all rushed to their favorite class.Potions.  
  
  
  
I do not want to describe what happened in Potions,thank you very much.Snape was as crabby as usual,that's all I want to really say.  
  
"Potions is more of a punishment than a class!"Ron moaned,after being drenched in potion that makes you really itch.It took Snape long enough to make the potion to cure it.  
  
"I think you're next,Hermione,"Harry said."First me,then Ron,next he'll be making sure you get it!"  
  
"I can't wait to see what he will do to me,"Hermione muttered,sarcastically.  
  
  
  
At dinner that night,Lee went into the owlery,carrying four heavy parchments.She woke up three of the school owls and Sabrina,and gave them a parchments,each.In each of the parchments was a signed note from five teachers saying they would show up at the trial.The owls fluttered away into the nighttime sky.  
  
  
  
The next day,Friday,a Quidditch game was held.It was Hufflepuff against Slytherin.Lee was busy in her classroom grading papers from third years.All of the sudden,the window broke.Lee saw something gold bouncing off her desk.Two kids on broomsticks went through the broken window.One of them was Malfoy.Lee saw things in her room toppling over but couldn't see what was making them fall.  
  
"PROFESSOR,DUCK!"The Hufflepuff Seeker screamed.Lee quickly dived under her desk.She heard something bouncing off the top of her desk.Lee got back up to her feet.  
  
"Accio,Snitch!"  
  
The gold thing she saw floated to her hands.Lee caught the Snitch!With a quick toss,she threw the Snitch out the window and back into the Quidditch feild.Malfoy and the Hufflepuff Seeker flew out of the room after the Snitch.  
  
"I swear,Malfoy is going to be out of this school faster than he can say Quaffle Ball!"  
  
  
  
"I really think Lee favors the Gryffindors,"Harry said.  
  
"No,"Ron replied."She got points tooken away from us because of Fred and George,before.They tried blowing up the boys' bathroom with Percy in it."  
  
Hermione shook her head."I really don't see why.Percy seems to be nice."  
  
"Hermione,he's a Prefect!Ever since he was one,he acted like he was all that and always talks about it!"Ron complained."And he always so bossy!"  
  
"Well,you don't have to be so hateful towards your brother!"Hermione said.  
  
"Will you two knock it off?"Harry asked.  
  
The three walked to their next class which was Charms.Flitwick was not frightened anymore,but concerned about Dumbledore.  
  
"I am going to show you how to the Reverse Charm,"Flitwick said."When someone uses a curse on you,you can reverse the curse right back at them.Just point your wand at the curse and say Reptomentious!Crabbe,do the Leg-Locker Curse on me."  
  
Crabbe stood up and shouted "Locomotor Mortis!" at Flitwick.  
  
"Reptomentious!"The curse changed directions and hit Crabbe.He fell to the floor.Flitwick quickly preformed the Counter Curse.Then,he paired people into groups of two.Harry was with Seamus,Hermione was with Dean,and Hermione was with Neville.  
  
All of the Curses Hermione used wasn't abled to get backfired at her.Neville was hit with the Leg-Locker Curse and the Body-Bind Curse two times,each.  
  
Harry and Seamus kept bouncing one curse at each other.They kept using the Reverse Charm whenever the curse was backfired at them.It was like   
watching a tennis game!Finally,Harry backfired the curse accidently in a different direction and it hit Goyle.  
  
"AAAAAAAARGH!"Goyle's mouth jammed shut.He couldn't speak!It was the Mouth-Shuting Curse.Flitwick sent Goyle to the hospital wing after awarding Hermione points for Gryffindor.Ron started laughing and got hit by the curse Dean reversed to him.  
  
  
  
That night,the three went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I heard Malfoy is the one who bewitched the Snitch and made it go through Lee's room,"Hermione reported.  
  
"Why not find out?"Ron said with a glint of adventure in his eyes."How about it-Harry?"  
  
Harry seemed to be ignoring them as he sat down in one of the armchairs.  
  
"What's up?"Ron asked.  
  
"How could you talk about that at a time like thi?"Harry said."Dumbledore might end up going to Azkaban like Sirius did,before!What if they think he is guilty at the trials?"  
  
"Harry,we can't do anything about it!"Hermione said."I'm sure they will find him innocent.Like Lee said,she and some other teachers are going to be there!Dumbledore is sure to be free."  
  
"Hey,why not use the invisibility cloak to sneak in the Slytherin Common Room when someone opens it?"Ron suggested,obviously trying to get Harry off the subject."We could go tonight and see what Malfoy's up to!"  
  
"Well...okay."  
  
When it was 7:00,Harry,Ron,and Hermione slipped the invisibility cloak over themselves and climbed out of the portrait hole.They were in time to follow Millicent Bulstrode,a Slytherin.He opened the way to the Slytherin Common Room after shouting the password("Pure-Blood!").The three quietly followed Millicent into the Common Room.It hadn't changed at all since Harry's second year at Hogwarts.It was still in it's same colors:green and black.They easily found where Malfoy,Crabbe,ang Goyle were sitting.Harry and his two friends didn't dare sit down,for fear someone might sit down right on them and discover the three.They listened closely to Malfoy.  
  
"I saw Lee sending five owls down to Azkaban.She and four other teachers are going to try to set Dumbledore free.My dad is also going to be at the trials to make sure Dumbledore gets sent to Azkaban."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.Malfoy continued talking.  
  
"He's bringing his friends to go against Dumbledore,too.There is no way he's ever going to set foot in this school,again!"  
  
Ron gritted his teeth as he heard Crabbe and Goyle's laughter.Malfoy started talking,yet,again.  
  
"Did you see what was in the Daily Prophet?Weasly lost his job!He had to convert over to a less-paying one!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle's laughter erupted the room,again.Harry could hear Ron's teeth gritting even harder,now.  
  
"I can't wait until winter!I have tons of ways to get back at Lee for getting me in trouble all of those times!Today I sent the Snitch in her room!It was hysterical!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle,yet again,erupted in laughter.Harry,Ron,and Hermione ran out into the hallway before they could hear any more.  
  
"Did you hear what he said?"Ron asked."Dad lost his job!He probably lost it because it was my fault Dumbledore got sent to Azkaban!"  
  
"It's not your fault!"Hermione hissed through gritted teeth."Like Lee said,he had to go to Diagon Alley,anyways!Now let's go before we get caught!"  
  
  
  
That morning,Ron woke up in a grumpy mood.He'd yell at anyone if it seems like they are rushing him.He ate no breakfast.It was Saturday so there were no classes.Harry and Hermione went outside with Ron trailing behind them.  
  
"Like I've said,Ron!It's not your fault!"Hermione said to him over,and over."He was just very misfortunate talking to the Death Eaters."  
  
They stopped at the lake and saw Percy running.Fred and George had bewitched several clods of soil to bounce off Percy's Prefects badge.  
  
"Stop!You are getting it dirty!"Percy yelled."I'll get you two for this!"  
  
"Think we should help him?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Naw,let them have fun,"Ron said."They weren't able to blow up the bathroom with him in it,and they need something to do."  
  
"It sounded like they were trying to kill Percy when they tried blowing it up,"Harry said.  
  
"They'd never do that!"Ron said.His mood was starting to change."Lee said the trial is the upcoming Monday."  
  
"Just don't worry about it!"Hermione snapped."Dumbledore will be back at Hogwarts in no time at all!"  
  
Ron sighed as he walked by the lake.Harry and Hermione followed.  
  
"What about Voldemort?"Harry asked Hermione."That's a second thing to worry about."  
  
"Please don't say his name,"Ron said,shuddering.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!"Harry bellowed."I have encountered him many times before and I'm sticking to his name!"  
  
  
  
The yell saying Voldemort's name startled the Weasly twins.They trotted over to the three.The dirt stopped bouncing off Percy's Prefect badge.He also ran over to them.  
  
"What's going on?"George asked.  
  
"Did you hear?"Ron asked."Dad got fired and converted to a less-paying job!"  
  
"Actually,we weren't talking about that,"Hermione said."We were talking about You-Know-Who."  
  
"Dad did WHAT?"Percy screamed.  
  
"Cool it!"Harry said."At least he's got another job.  
  
Percy sighed and walked back into the castle.George and Fred started to tickle the Giant Squid on it's tentacles.  
  
  
  
Ron looked around the empty common room.It was 6:00 in the morning and he had it all to himself.Then,he heard someone coming up from the girls' dormitory.   
Ron tried to jump into the shadows,but it was too late.  
  
"What are you doing up so early,Ron?"It was Hermione.  
  
"It really isn't any of your business!"Ron snapped."Anyways,what are you doing here,sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
"I came up here to read!"Hermione said,holding out a book.It was titled:  
'History of Azkaban'.Ron let out a moan.  
  
"Ron!It isn't your fault Dumbledore is in the condition he is!Remember what Lee said?He had to pick something up from Diagon Alley,anyways!"  
  
"No,I think I bit my tongue,"Ron lied.He walked back up to the boys' dormitory.Hermione sat down and opened the book to a chapter entitled:'The Different Secret Passages'.  
  
  
  
"YOU ARE LETTING A DEATH EATER INTO THE TRIAL!?!?"Lee shrieked.Lee,  
McGonagall,Snape,Flitwick,and Hagrid had arrived at the trial.The dementors had said they only recieved Hagrid's letter.Just then,Lucius Malfoy entered the room.  
  
"Malfoy was cleared of being a Death Eater a long time ago,"a dementor said.  
  
"Like all of the Death Eaters that walked out of here,free?"Lee said."Such as Karkaroff and Goyle?"  
  
"Karkaroff gave us information about other Death Eaters and Goyle isn't a Death Eater!"a different dementor stated.  
  
The dementors were getting ticked off at Lee.She bit here tongue,trying to keep the rest of her anger inside herself.Lee felt like she was ready to explode in rage.  
  
Everyone watched as three dementors brought Dumbledore into the room.A more freezing chill entered the room.All off the witches and wizards in the room broke out into whispers.Malfoy let out a wicked grin.He jumped from hi seat.  
  
"Why had Dumbledore let Hagrid,the heir of Slytherin,stay at Hogwarts as Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher?"  
  
"Excuse me,but three yaers ago,Harry Potter proved that Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin!"Lee spat out.She saw the whole room twitch at Voldemort's name.  
  
"Your not allowed to talk,"a dementor hissed at Lee.  
  
"Well,sorry!"Lee snapped.Hagrid squiggled uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"It's true!"He said."Tom Riddle framed me fifty-three years ago!The headmaster broke me wand in me third year!"  
  
"And Hagrid is half-blooded giant!"Malfoy continued."His mom was a full-blooded giant!"  
  
"I can't help what me mum was!"Hagrid struck back.  
  
"Dumbledore was caught talking to a group of Death Eaters!That's evidence enough!"Malfoy and Hagrid were now shooting daggers at each other.  
  
"Dumbledore is a trusting man!"Cornelius Fudge,Minister of Magic,spoke out."He trusts half of what other people wouldn't!Take Hagrid for example!He is the best headmaster Hogwarts could ever have!The school would fall apart without him!"  
  
Fudge looked extremely pleased with what he said while Malfoy was now shooting daggers at him.  
  
"Dumbledore is a great actor,you know.The school is better off without him!Remember the attacks three years,ago?He wasn't able to protect his own students!"  
  
Fudge and Malfoy looked at each other as if they were going to break out into a fist-fight.One of the dementors nodded to the others.They started to lead Dumbledore out of the room.Everyone knew what that meant.Everyone starting shouting angry words.Malfoy looked pleased with himself.He had said less than he wanted to.Malfoy wanted to mention the Hippogriff attack on his son.The chill left the room  
  
Dumbledore looked at the five teachers as if saying'You tried'.Meanwhile,Lee was thinking"What happened to the other three owls and Sabrina?"  
  
  
  
Harry choked on his bread and Ron spat out his juice when Lee told them what had happened.The Slytherin table showed no reaction of their pleasure at all,for fear they might get smacked by Lee.It was times like this it wasn't a good idea to get her in a bad mood.Hermione showed no reaction what-so-ever because,well,she was in the library.Seamus fell out of his chair while Dean ran to the owlery to post a message to his mom about what Lee said.The Weasley twins were so shocked,they forgot about the Laughing Potion they were going to put in Percy's soup which was lucky for Percy because if he laughed in a moment like this,he could kiss being a prefect good-bye.The whole Great Hall went silent.You could hear a pin drop if someone did happen to drop one at this time.Hagrid started to sob.Although this was old news to him,he still was very emotional about it.  
  
  
  
It was winter.Quidditch matches had came and went.Christmas was near.The people who were going home loaded into the Hogwarts Express to see their family for the holiday.Ron,Harry,and Hermione stayed behind.Malfoy,for the very first time,decided to stay at Hogwarts along with his two buddys,Crabbe and Goyle.After all,they still had wanted to get revenge upon Lee,have they,or have they not?Lee was in her classroom,studying about dementors.The trial was the first time she ever encountered a dementor and she wanted to know a little more about them.Then,she heard a tap at the window.She hopped up,hoping it was Sabrina.  
  
Her's nor the other three owls had arrived back at Hogwarts.Only Hagrid's owl arrived back at the owlery after delivering the letter.To Lee's disappointment,it was a different owl.The owl was carrying a roll of parchment.Lee opened the window to find three snowballs hit her in the face.After brushing the snow off,she saw Malfoy,Crabbe,and Goyle doubling over in laughter.Before they could bewitch more snowballs and toss them at her,Lee shut the window with the owl with her.  
  
Lee snatched the parchment it was holding and opened it.There were three faces that looked like they were laughing.They only said too much.It was a dirty trick Malfoy pulled in her.Lee took out her wand and burned the parchment with a curse from it.Lee turned her wand on the owl and murmured a few words.She opened the window.The owl soared out of the window and hoovered above Malfoy.Before Malfoy had time to react,he felt water balloons bust over his head.  
  
Watching nearby,Harry,Ron,and Hermione roared with laughter.Lee waved at them and they waved back.Harmione turned to Harry and Ron,explaining why and the owl did that.  
  
"Lee cursed the owl.She used a Charm to make him go outside.Then,Lee used accio and water balloons that the Weasley twins were going on Percy to used went to the owl and the owl dropped them on Malfoy.Brilliant!A combination of curses and charms!"Harry and Ron looked at her as if they had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
Malfoy and his two buddies had already gone inside the castle.Lee closed her window and winked before disappearing back into her classroom.  
  
"How did you know my brothers were going to use the water balloons on Percy?"Ron asked.  
  
"I heard them discussing their plans for the day.Then,I couldn't help but overhear what Malfoy was saying to Crabbe and Goyle,so I tipped Lee off.See?"  
  
Ron and Harry both nodded.They both went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.Tomorrow was Christmas.They didn't feel much like celebrating.They felt guilty about all the fun they were having and Dumbledore locked up in the horrible wizard prison,Azkaban,which was on an island.Something disturbed Harry,greatly.He hadn't heard from Sirius,lately.Had he been caught by the dementors?No,it would be in the Dailey Prophet and Snape would have been boosting to Harry and make him feel more miserable.Harry wouldn't have looked Snape in the face for ages.But something inside Harry said Sirius was okay.  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRGH!"Harry automaticly stopped daydreaming when he heard someone scream.Ron was standing on his chair,looking fearfully at the floor where there was a small,black spider.Hermione sighed as Crookshanks went into the room and feasted on the spider.Ron looked at him in disgust.  
  
"How can he stand EATING spiders?"Ron asked in amazement.He sat back down in his chair and Harry concentrated once more on his thoughts.  
  
  
  
It was Christmas morning.Hermione bursted into the boys' dormitory,carrying a lot of presents.  
  
"Hermione!"Harry shrieked."This is the boys' dormitory!You aren't supposed to be in here!"  
  
"Who cares?Here are your presents!"Hermione dropped the presents to the floor.Ron scrambled eagerly out of his bed.He tore open one package and saw to his horror,something he dreaded all winter,a MAROON sweater from his mom.Harry opened his.It was emerald-green.Hermione also got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley.It was yellow.Percy came in wearing a black sweater.The twins were by his side,wearing red sweaters and teasing Percy.Fred ran towards Ron and asked,"Have you seen and water balloons?"Ron shrugged.George walked towards him,getting a closer look.  
  
"Oooooo!Is ickle Ronniekins telling a lie?"He asked,mischeviously.Ron finally gave in.  
  
"Lee used a charm to use the water balloons in Malfoy,"he said.  
  
"They were finally put to good use!"Fred said,happily."Did Lee take off some points from Slytherin while she was at it?"  
  
Harry was about to answer when Peeves appeared in the room."Ooooooo!Ickle kiddies opening presents!"  
  
"Get away or I'll get the Bloody Baron!"Percy said in a threatening tone of voice.Peeves dumped a bucket of water which appeared out of nowhere over Percy and then disappeared.  
  
"I hate to say this,but I wish Filch good-luck in catching Peeves!"Ron muttered.Harry didn't answer.He was deep in thought.Then,without knowing it,Harry spoke outloud.  
  
"You know,with Dumbledore gone,Voldemort can come back to the grounds anytime he wants to and finish me off.Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort is afraid of and he's not here."  
  
Roon flinched when Harry said Voldemort's name twice."Don't say You-Know-  
Who's name!"Harry heaved a deep sigh.They unwrapped the rest of their presents.  
  
  
  
Harry had a hard time concentrating on his classes after Christmas.Any moment now,Voldemort could be bursting through the door,aiming his wand at Harry.  
Professor Trelawny kept predicting Harry's death.She got excited when she heard about Voldemort's rise last year.Nights at Hogwarts weren't too pleasant,either.He'd wake up after the same dream he had in his first year at Hogwarts.Every great once in a while,Harry would dream of Lucius Malfoy,  
telling Voldemort he had accomplished placing Dumbledore in Azkaban.  
  
Hermione told Harry not to worry about anything.Ron was nervous every time he was around Malfoy after hearing about Harry's new dream.McGonagall tried comforting Harry as well.  
  
"All that predicting and crystal balls is rubbish!"She would say."It's and Impresice Branch of Magic!"  
  
All Harry wanted to do was free Dumbledore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay,so my spelling does need a little work,but I'm improving!Take it easy on me,I'm only in 6th grade!If you haven't noticed already,Professor Lee has alot of mood swings!Can't you tell?Also,I was being sarcastic when I said Potions was their favorite class.You're in for a nasty shock when you read the next chapter: Trial and War!Again,I am sorry about adding Percy in the story.I just think the school is more interesting with him and the Weasly twins together in it like when they tried blowing up the boys' bathroom with him in it.Again,I'd like to ask you a question.When this story is done,I am starting another one.Here's the discription:  
  
It's summer.Only two months until year six at Hogwarts.Harry peered at the journal Dumbledore gave him after Lee's death.He found out he could write to Lee the same way he could write to Tom Riddle in Year Two.Lee takes him through her memory of Hogwarts.Harry sees his parents getting sorted,his dad and his friends playing endless joked on Severus Snape,the time James Potter saved Severus from a joke that could have killed him,and much more!  
  
Okay,what I need help is what I should call the story.Sould it be 'Harry Potter and Lee's Journal' or 'Harry Potter and Lee's Memory'?Tell me in that little reveiw box below.See it? ^_^; 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Three: Padfoot Bites Again  
  
Malfoy was in rage.His plans were backfiring.He tried different Curses,   
Charms, and even tried putting shrinking potion in Lee's milk at dinner.All of them backfired.Lee had switched Goblets when Malfoy wasn't working.Lee never took away any points from Slytherin,though.Lee also had trouble with someone else in Hogwarts.Snape.  
  
It was common knowledge Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position more than anything else.Because Dumbledore was gone and the Headmaster position hadn't been filled,Snape wouldn't get in trouble for doing anything to Lee.Well,the Minister of Magic would do something if he found out.  
  
One time, Snape tried putting a poison potion he brewed up in Lee's Goblet, but Malfoy had already put Sleeping Potion in her Goblet and when those two potions mixed together, it let out an enormous explosion which was fortunate for Lee because she didn't see Snape nor Malfoy put in the two potions.  
  
Lee often went out of Hogwarts grounds,obviously searching for Sabrina.Harry, Ron,and Hermione usually watched as she went off into the Forbidden Forest or Hogsmeade.There was no Dumbledore to stop Lee.  
  
  
  
The following week,there was a Hogsmeade trip.Ron,Harry,and Hermione decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer because of the January's cold weather.  
  
"Have you heard from Sirius,lately?"Hermione asked.  
  
"If I had,you think I would've told you by now?"Harry said,taking another gulp of the warm butterbeer.Then,they heard familiar voices.The door of the Three Broomsticks bursted open.Cornelius Fudge,Lee,Flitwick,Snape,and McGonagall entered the Three Broomsticks and sat down in a table next to Harry's.  
  
"Ya' know,we really should be looking for a way to get Professor Dumbledore out of that horrible prison!"Lee said."Why don't you just shove a Truth Potion down those Death Eaters' throats,Snape?"  
  
"Because all of the ingredients to the Potion are missing!"Snape grunted.  
  
"How thick-headed are you,Snape?"Lee asked."Just go and BUY some more ingredients.It'll only cost a couple of Galleons or so."  
  
"Any luck on Sirius Black?"Flitwick asked."It's been two years!"  
  
"No,I'm afraid not,"Fudge stated."It's such an embarrassment."  
  
"I bet it is,"McGonagall muttered.  
  
"Well,I say Sirius is innocent,"Lee spoke up."If the dementors didn't have an effect on him,then it's obvious.The second year class is studying dementors."  
  
"The witnesses said that they saw Sirius murder the thirteen people!"Fudge frowned.  
  
"Maybe Peter blew himself up,"Lee suggested.In the neighboring table,Ron snorted with laughter.The five didn't notice him.Then,a big,shaggy,black dog entered the Three Broomsticks and walked over to Lee's table.  
  
Everyone sitting at the table stared at the dog.When the dog saw Snape,it gave a low growl so only Lee could hear.Then,before anyone could stop him,the dog ran over to Snape and bit his leg.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
Lee fell out of her chair,laughing.Ron and Harry did the same thing while Hermione just giggled.When Lee as on the ground,she whispered,"Hello,Padfoot,"then quickly got back up.Lee didn't bother straightening her hat.  
  
Snape tried kicking the black dog,who you know now is Sirius,with his good leg but missed and his foot hit the wall.He let out another shriek of pain.Lee tried hard to keep a straight face,which got extremely red from trying not to laugh again.  
  
"I don't think the dog likes you,"Lee said."He's probably trying to tell you to wash your hair."  
  
Harry,Ron,and Hermione bursted out laughing,again.The Three Broomsticks,which had gone quiet because of all the racket Snape was making,started chattering,  
again.Sirius trotted to Harry's table,looked at Harry,then walked to the door.Ron,Harry,and Hermione caught his hint and walked after it.  
  
"Excuse me,but I have to check-out Zonko's,"Lee said as she stood up."I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas preseants I got you all a week ago."  
  
Fudge,McGonagall,and Flitwick smiled while Snape,who got shampoo from Lee,only smirked while Lee exited the Three Broomsticks.She entered Zonko's and went straight to the clerk.  
  
"Did you get it?"Lee whispered.  
  
"Yes,"the clerk whispered back.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done it.You could've got sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Please don't mention that place.It's bad enough Professor Dumbledore is in it."  
  
The clerk handed Lee a shopping bag.Lee's legs buckled when she lifted it.Lee walked out of the store,still carrying the bag,and walked to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"BUTTERBEER!"Sirius shrieked after Harry offered him some.  
  
"Don't you like butterbeer?"Hermione asked,confused.  
  
"DO I LIKE BUTTERBEER?I LOVE THAT STUFF!"  
  
"I think that bite in Snape's leg got him over-active,"Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione passed their glasses to Harry,who poured the remainings of their butterbeer in his glass and handed it to Sirius.Sirius drank half of it then offered some to Buckbeak,who refused.  
  
"Did you hear about Dumbledore?"Hermione asked.Sirius spat out the butterbear that he had in his mouth.  
  
"I BET YOU ALL THE GALLEONS I DON'T HAVE THAT LUCIUS SCARED THOSE DUNDER-HEADS INTO PUTTING DUMBLEDORE IN THAT HORRIBLE PLACE!"Sirius roared.  
  
"I bet all the Galleons and Muggle money I don't have they did that."Everyone's head perked up to see who the new speaker was.  
  
"Professor Lee!"Hermione gasped."Please...Please don't tell..."  
  
Lee gave a little laugh."Why should I tell?I know Sirius is as innocent as I am."  
  
"What?You were a Death Eater!"Harry shrieked.  
  
"Actually,I was put under the Imperious Curse,"Lee said."No sooner did I get out of it as Voldemort bewitched my journal."  
  
Ron,Hermione,and Sirius twitched at Voldemort's name.  
  
"But what about the Dark Mark on your arm that Snape told us about in Potions one time?"Ron said.  
  
"Professor Snape,Ron.He did that so he could make sure I got in Azkaban,"Lee explained."He even made it permanent."  
  
Everyone except Sirius stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Ha!Voldemort would give up to the Minister of Magic before Sarah becomes a Death Eater!"Sirius stated.  
  
"What gave you the idea to bite Snape's leg?"Lee asked."He could have turned you in to the Minister of Magic!You DID see Fudge there,didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did.One time,I asked Dumbledore how you were doing and he told me of the people who know's about your whereabouts including Snape.But I wouldn't trust Snape if my life depended on it!"  
  
"That would be much of a gamble,"Sirius hissed.  
  
"Well,I best be going,"Lee said."I saw a new product in Zonko's that looked quit amusing.It's a peice of parchment that insults you whenever you try to read it.I wonder what it would say to Voldemort..."  
  
Ron fliched as though someone cracked a whip at him."It's You-Know-Who.Please say that."  
  
Lee walked out of the enterance of the cave."Oh,and Harry."Lee turned around,smiling."I know your probably getting tired of hearing this,but you look a lot like your father but have your mother's eyes."Lee turned back around and left the cave to begin her climb down the mountain.Harry noticed her hat was still lopsided.  
  
  
  
Divination the next day was quit enteresting because,well,Lee was there.  
Trelawney was absent because of the flu.  
  
"Trelawny told me to do Crystal Ball gazing.She didn't think I'm experienced enough to do the things you all are in,"Lee said."So,get out the Crystal Balls and start gazing,I guess."  
  
Everyone took the Crystal Balls off the shelf and sat it on a table.They stared at the Balls for a quarter of an hour.Deciding to break the stillness, Lee stood up and walked around,peering curiously at the Balls.Harry and Ron peeked up and saw Lee pull out her wand.She pointed it at Neville's Ball and mutered something under her breath.  
  
"PROFESSOR!PROFESSOR!"Neville squealed quit loudly."I SEE SOMETHING!"  
  
Everyone in the room including Lee walked over to Neville's Ball.The Crystal Ball showed Snape...washing his hair.  
  
"That's a first,"Ron sighed.  
  
"I think it's malfunctioning,"Seamus said.  
  
Everyone went back to their tables and started gazing into their Balls.Harry looked into his for quit some time then said,"I think I know what this means.The sky is going to fall next week."  
  
The whole room bursted into laughs,including Lee.  
  
"Now,now.What is all the trouble?"Trelawny entered the room.  
  
"Trouble,what trouble,Sebil?"Lee asked.  
  
Trelawny picked-up Neville's Crystal Ball and said,"this has been tampered with."  
  
"Just lighting up everyone's day,Sebil,"Lee said,grinning."Snape wash his hair,indeed!"  
  
"Why don't you scurry on down to your room?"Trelawny said."But I'm warning you,Sarah.I've been Crystal gazing myself and saw you and a very unlucky fate."  
  
"Yeh,whatever,"Lee said,rolling her eyes."Well,I'll see you all,soon!We're doing something interesting tomorrow in Defense Against the Dark Arts!If we're all lucky enough,Snape should come by and get a heart-attack!"  
  
The class laughed,but Trelawny frowned at Lee's joke.Lee disappeared under the door.  
  
"Hmmmmm,let's see,how many of these Crystal Balls did she tamper with?"  
  
  
  
Lee was right.The next day's lesson was quit interesting.Only Malfoy had something bad to say about it.But,of course,Malfoy ALWAYS had something bad to say about something.  
  
"I have a real treat for you all!"Lee said."Just follow me."  
  
Lee stood up from her desk and went down to the hallway.Curious,the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years followed her.Then,they ran into Peeves.  
  
"Ooooooo!Students in the hall could get in trouble!"  
  
"Peeves,I gave these students permission,"Lee said."Will you please move aside so we could continue?"  
  
"You shan't go anywheres unless you say-"  
  
Whatever Lee had to say,she didn't find out.Something black hit Peeves and he flew into the wall.The black object was an owl.  
  
"SABRINA!"Lee shrieked."SAB!WHERE IN THE WORLD OF MAGIC WERE YOU?"  
  
Peeves floated down the hallway,cursing.Lee picked up Sabrina.  
  
"Oh!I have to get you to the hosptial wing!Harry!Take this and give it to anyone who passes by!"Lee conjured a parchment and a quill and wrote a message on it.She gave it to Harry.  
  
"Just so none of you get in trouble,"Lee added as she ran out of sight.  
  
  
  
"Waiting for Lee,indeed!"Filch sneered."A likely story!"  
  
"But she signed the note!"Harry complained."Lee had to take her owl to the hospital wing!"  
  
"What's going on?"Lee asked as she appeared behind Filch.  
  
Startled,Filch jumped about a foot in the air before turning around.  
  
"Filch threatened to hang us by our ankles,Professor!"Dean said.  
  
"HANG them by their ANKLES?"Lee shrieked."Really,Filch,you had too much mead."  
  
"Remember,I'm watching you all!"Filch said.He turned and walked through a door.  
  
"Honestly!"Lee said."Hang you guys by your ankles?That guy's mad!Oh well,let's continue."  
  
They all walked down different hallways and stairs until they were in front of a door.Harry's stomach did a flipflop.That door was only too familiar.  
  
"In here,"Lee said,"is a three-headed dog."  
  
Everyone gasped.Even Harry,Ron,and Hermione looked shocked.Lee took out her wand and conjured a violen.  
  
"Hermione,will you please open the door?"Lee asked as she put her violen in playing position.  
  
Hermione opened the door and there,standing six feet high,was a large,snarling dog with three heads.Lee immediatly began playing a soft,almost sorrowful tune on the violen.They all saw the dog's six eyes getting droopy then,close.The dog fell to the ground,asleep.  
  
"Will you shut the door,Ron?"Lee asked.Ron did as she said and shut the door.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"Lee seemed to have spotted a snake slithering across the floor.  
  
"Stupefy!"Hermione shouted,pointing her wand towards the snake.The snake was stunned.  
  
"Th-th-thanks,Hermi-i-ione!"Lee stuttered."I swear,I'm gonna KILL Snape some day!"  
  
The Slytherins looked at Lee in horror.Seeing this,Lee added,"It's a figure of speech.So,who wants to sing to Fluffy?"  
  
No one volunteered in a hurry.Then,Malfoy(the little show-off)volunteered.Lee opened the door and Fluffy growled,about ready to attack.  
  
Malfoy broke out into a song.You have to admit,he's a bad singer.Fluffy didn't go asleep.Instead,the three-headed dog just walked out the door,about ready to attack Malfoy.  
  
Lee quickly started playing her violen again.Fluffy went back to sleep.She muttered something,pointing her wand towards Fluffy and the dog lifted in the air and went back into the dungeon.Lee quickly kicked the door shut and locked it.  
  
The Gryffindors broke out in a laughter.Malfoy was getting redder.  
  
"Okay,go back to the classroom and get your stuff.Your homework is reading the chapter on Pasetes,which we're doing tomorrow.That's page 103."  
  
Before anyone could leave,a sharp voice said,"Sarah Lee!What did you do to that snake?"  
  
"What makes you say I did it,Snape?"Lee asked."If your about ready to ask what student did it so you can take points off his or her house,I'm not going to say."  
  
Snape opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it,quickly,as if to change his mind.  
  
"Professor Lee,you should be the Divination teacher,"Dean said.  
  
"No,"Lee said."It's called being around someone so long,they're predictable."  
  
Lee turned to the snake and gave it a swift kick.The snake flew smack-dab into Snape's forhead which made him fall.All of the Gryffindors laughed.  
  
"I've always been a good soccer player,"Lee murmured.Nobody except Hermione,Harry,and Dean understood.  
  
"Fifty points from G-"Snape started but everyone had disappeared around the corner before he could finish his sentence.  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor table had a great laugh at dinner that night.The fifth years told the other years what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Hagrid looked a little happier than usual at the teachers' table.After their meal,Harry,Ron,and Hermione decided to visit Hagrid.They walked over to his hut and knock.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's us,Hagrid!"Harry shouted.  
  
Hagrid opened the door and hugged the three.  
  
"Hagrid!Geroff!"Ron said.Hagrid let go of them.Harry rubbed his neck which was hurting badly.  
  
"It's one of the bes' things tha' happened to me since Norbert!"Hagrid said."Come in!"  
  
The room was boiling hot.Then,to their suprise,they saw an egg over the fireplace.  
  
"Hagrid!Not again!Where did you get the egg this time?"Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Lee!"Hagrid said,happily."One night,she was taking a walk and heard me cryin'.I had this bad dream abou' Norbert and somethin' happenin' to him.She walked in me hut,tryin' ter calm me down.I told her about Norbert in yeh first year."  
  
"I thought Lee had more sense than that!"Hermione said.  
  
"Oh,but she does!"Hagrid said."I looked up the kind of dragon the egg is an' it's the on'y kind that doesn't grow!"  
  
Then,there was a loud crack."It's hatchin'!It's hatchin'!"The four ran over the the egg.Hagrid got it out of the pot and set it on his table.The egg bursted open and a blue head peaked out of the shell.  
  
"Ain't he a beauty?"Hagrid gasped.He picked the little dragon up.The dragon gave a low growl but then sneezed.Flames emited from his nostril which almost burned Harry's hair.  
  
"I think I'll name him Sammy,"Hagrid said.Sam leaped from Hagrid's hands and sped aroung the room.  
  
"Active boy,he is!"Hagrid said happily."He can't grow,but he can age!Maybe I should show him in Care of Magical Creatures!"  
  
"Don't,Hagrid!"Harry said."If Malfoy sees Sam,he'll tell his father that the thing nearly burned him to a cinder!"  
  
"Remember what almost happened to Buckbeak?"Ron said."His head almost left him!"  
  
"An' then the clever boy escaped!"Hagrid said happily."Don' worry!I was on'y jokin'!I have more sense then tha'!"  
  
"We hope so!"Hermione said disapprovingly."We don't want you getting into any trouble,Hagrid!Not without Dumbledore!"  
  
"Great man,Dumbledore!"Hagrid said,starting to sob."He always gets me off the hook!To ba' he's in tha' hor'ible place!"  
  
The three left the hut after Hermione almost got her leg burned.They went back to their dormitories and caught a few z's.  
  
  
  
The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts,Lee wasn't there.Instead,there was a ghost.  
  
"I believe Lee had an assignment for you all,"the ghost said."It was reading the chapter on Pasetes wasn't it?"  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts class spent the rest of the time reading the 20 paged chapter.The bell then finally rang after Hermione closed her book.  
  
"Okay,your homework is to write a summary on Pasetes,"the ghost said."It should be two inches due Friday.You are all dismissed."  
  
  
  
After Defense Against the Dark Arts,it was Potions.Harry saw a Slytherin first year run out of the dungeon,pale.The three entered.Instead of Snape and his loathing face,they saw Lee and her dead-sirious face.Harry,Ron,and Hermione just sat down quietly.The rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors arrived and saw Lee.  
  
"Did you kill Snape?"A Slytherin asked.  
  
"No,that's ridiculous!"Lee replied bitterly."For all I now,he probably commited suicide!"  
  
The class fell silent.  
  
"Now,he didn't leave us any instructions so why don't we just experiment?"Lee said."Set up your cauldrons!"  
  
Everyone set up their cauldrons.Neville looked more happy than usual.He couldn't mess up the Potion!Harry added things in and made a red,pasty goo.Lee walked towards his and looked in it.  
  
"What's this?"she asked.  
  
"I don't know,"Harry said.  
  
"It'll be the color of Snape's face when he sees what we're doing!"Hermione said.  
  
Lee giggled."I siriously doubt he'll know."  
  
Ron had made something greenish-brown.  
  
"My brothers'll love to use this stuff!"Ron said."Maybe I should write down the ingredients."  
  
Then,there was a massive explosion.Orange stuff splatter all-over Neville.Lee quickly ran over to him and wiped the orange liquid.Then,to everyone's suprise,Lee tasted it.  
  
"Pumpkin Juice,"Lee mumbled.  
  
"This is no time for a drink,Professor!"Hermione said."You drank some potion that you don't know what it is!"  
  
"No,Neville made Pumpkin Juice!"Lee exclaimed."He accidently added a few ingredients to make it explode!Brilliant,Neville!You are the creator of Exploding Pumpkin Juice!"  
  
Then,there was a small explosion that came from Hermione's cauldron.Lee quickly walked over to it.Inside,the cauldron was bubbling and gave another small explosion.  
  
"It just keeps exploding!"said a very frustrated Hermione."I can't stop it,even if I do add another ingredient!"  
  
"My brothers would defiantly love that atuff!"Ron said."They'd probably put the stuff on Mrs. Norris."  
  
"That would be a good idea,"Harry said."Hey Hermione,save us some,will you?Filch'll freak out!"  
  
"Don't you think he's freaked out already since Dumbledore had to go to Azkaban?"Hermione asked."Give him a break!"  
  
  
  
After Potions,Harry went up to Snape's desk.Ron and Hermione followed him.They knew what Harry was going to ask Lee.  
  
"What really happened to Snape?"  
  
Lee looked up from the book she was reading on Potions.  
  
"He-he-he died,"Lee said.  
  
Harry,Ron,and Hermione looked at Lee in horror.Sure they hatted Snape,but they surely didn't want him DEAD.  
  
"His ghost might return,"Lee continued bitterly."But I doubt Voldemort's victims turn into ghosts."  
  
"Oh my god,you don't mean..."  
  
"Voldemort killed him?"Harry finished for Hermione.  
  
All Lee did was nod her head sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooooo!I love writing cliffhangers!Well,I'm going to start typing the next one,soon.C'ya!Hi,Chinook! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Four: Suspision Rising  
  
Summary: Someone disappears,Harry picks up a Portkey, and there is a traiter   
in the school....  
  
  
  
McGonagall walked into the Great Hall during dinner.She walked to Fred and George,spoke to them,then walked to Ron.  
  
"Ron, come with me,"she said,then seeing Harry and Hermione,"You two can come, too."  
  
McGonagall led the five out of the Great Hall and to the hospital wing.There, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.Mrs. Weasley was crying and Mr. Weasley was trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Molly, I'm sure Ginny is okay!"he said."Remember her first year?"  
  
Ron grew white in te face and leaned his back against the wall.Fred an George gaped at McGoagall, who looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sadly, started crying.  
  
  
  
At the Common room, Hermione received an owl.It was the Dailey Prophet.  
  
"Harry!Ron!Look!"  
  
In the paper was an article titled "Mysterious Burnings".  
  
"Over the last month, there has been burnings of Potion stores all over the nation.Witnesses say they saw the masked culprit using a spell that sends fast, spreading flames.One store the culprit burned down caught the neighboring store on fire and almost the whole village of Hogsmeade was burnt to a cinder.So far, no one was hurt or killed.  
  
"The criminal would be facing charges and spend a lifetime in the Wizarding prison, Azkaban.One of the laws the culprit broke was the Secrecy of Wizardry Code, for the smoke of the burning Potions stores had attracted Muggles.The culprit is unknown because of the hood.  
  
"One auror almost unhooded the criminal, but he disapparated quickly before the auror could even touch him,"Harry read."But what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Yeah!What does it have to do with Ginny, or Snape's death?"Ron asked.  
  
"Duh!"Hermione said."Don't you get it?Whoever killed Snape must not have wanted him to make a Potion, and the person who burned the Potion store didn't want anyone to get a hold of the ingredients to make the Potion of whatever!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"Those teachers give you less credit than what your worth, Hermione,"Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned a dark shade of magenta.  
  
"But who?"Harry asked."And why?"  
  
"Do you think maybe it's the same person who got Dumbledore in Azkaban?"Ron asked.  
  
"And maybe intercepted the owls!"Hermione exclaimed."It all fits!But I'm not sure about what part Ginny might have to do with this...."  
  
  
  
"HARRY!QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!"Fred and George had to bellow together to wake Harry up along with the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Wassamatter?"Ron groggled  
  
Fred pulled Harry from the bed and George stuffed the Quidditch robes into Harry's arms.Harry muttered grumpily to himself as he pulled on his robes.  
  
The twins and him went out of the portrait hole and onto the feild, Ron and Hermione following.They saw Lee pacing by the Forbidden Forest.They waved and she waved back.  
  
Harry flew high in the air on his Firebolt and started whizzing around.Fred released a Bludger which almost smacked Alicia in the nose, but George smacked it out of the way and it went wizzing towards the new Keeper, a sixth year named Drek.Drek dodged on his Comet Two-Sixty.  
  
Fred then released the Quaffle ball and the Chasers bounced them back and forth to each other, scoring a goal.Then, for practice, Drek started keeping them from scoring a goal.He was as good as Wood.  
  
After practice, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see Lee, who was still out by the Forbidden Forest.She seemed to be picking up litter.  
  
Seeing them, Lee said,"Potter, do you mind putting this can in that bag over there?"  
  
Lee picked up a can and and stuck it out so Harry could grab it.Before Harry did, however, both Ron and Hermione said in unison,"I'll get it!"  
  
The three touched the can at the same time, Lee still holding it.Harry felt a jerk and was in a whir of colors.He couldn't let go of the time.Harry looked up and saw Lee's face which showed first frustration whil looking at Ron and Hermione, then pleasure.Soon, Harry felt his feet land on the ground.  
  
They were in an empty feild that looked grey and gloomy all over, black clouds covering the sky.BANG!Cords emited from Lee's wand and the other three were tied up.  
  
"A Portkey,"Lee said."I didn't mean for you other two brats to get caught in it."  
  
"You made that Portkey?"Harry asked.What was happening?  
  
"Ah, yes I did,"Lee said lazily."If you'd think for a minute, I did plenty of other things, too.Miss Granger, shouldn't you know?"  
  
"You sent Dumbledore to Azkaban, didn't you?"Hermione exclaimed."And you intercepted the owls to make it look like you were innocent!"  
  
"Yes, that is correct, Granger,"Lee said coldly."If we were in Hogwarts, I'd give more points to Gryffindor.I also did more."  
  
Catching on, Ron said,"You killed Snape, didn't you?"  
  
"Good guess,Weasley,"Lee praised."You can also say I burned down all those Potion stores to make sure no one gets a hold of the ingredients for any kind of Truth Potion.I beleive you should know that, Granger.You get the Dailey Prophet every day."  
  
"What did you do to my sister!"Ron demanded.  
  
"I think it's better if I just start at the beginning,"Lee said."On the first day, I wrote that message on the wall under the invisibility cloak I have.I then organized the two Death Eaters to attack at Hogwarts and me fight them, just in case someone gets suspisious of me.  
  
"So, that made me look even more innocent.I then asked Dumbledore to get supplies at Diagon Alley for me.The same two Death Eaters got Dumbledore in a conversation with them.Another Death Eater got in contact with an auror and they cauht Dumbledore.  
  
"And then I sent owls out to the Ministry of Magic, and then intercepted all of them except Hagrids.Even more innocence for me, there.I then made sure Dumbledore got into prison.  
  
"I then killed Snape after he suggested the Truth Potion, and burnt down as many Potion stores as possible.And this is when Ginny comes in....  
  
"One day, I was talking to the Dark Lord through a hlogram projector and Ginny saw.So, I tied and gagged her, then put her in my closet, using the Freezing Charm so she culdn't make any noise.Your stupid sister isn't dead."  
  
Lee gave a cold laugh that made the hair on Harry's neck stand up.Ron, enraged, started cursing.  
  
"And I didn't expect for extra two people in my trap,"Lee said, her smile curling.She pointed her wand at Ron and Hermione then started,"Avada K-!"  
  
Lee stopped.She fell to the ground.An old man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles was standing behind Lee.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"Hermione exclaimed, her face with the combination expressions of relief, excitement, and puzzlement.  
  
"Yes,"he said pleasantly."Explanations later."  
  
The cords around Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared and they were free.  
  
"Touch the can in Lee's hand at the same time as I do,"Dumbledore said, approaching the can.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran over to Dumbledore.At the same time, the four touched the can.Harry felt the same jerk and they were spinning in a whir of colors.Soon, they were by the Forbidden Forest, again.  
  
Dumbledore led them up to his office and motioned for them to sit.They sat, looking at him.  
  
"How did you get out of Azkaban?"Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything,"Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling."Professor McGonagall send cries of help to Canada and they returned with Truth Potion.When the two Death Eaters were given the Potion, they told Fudge about what Voldemort was sceming, about Lee, and the plots.  
  
"They sent me out of Azkaban.Realising where I should be at the moment, I disapparated and appeared where you were.I appeared behind Lee and knocked her out with a simple Sleeping Charm.  
  
Harry looked at him, gaping.Then, the twinkle out of Dumbledore's eyes went out.  
  
"Dumbledore,"Hermione said."There is something we didn't tell you.Lee followed me, Ron, and Harry up where Sirius is.She knows where his hideout is."  
  
"Yes, I have bad news,"Dumbledore said."Sirius....He was caught by an auror yesterday.I was in Azkaban when I saw the gaurds bring him in...."  
  
"Oh no...."was all Harry could say except for cursing Lee out."No...."  
  
The end....or is it?  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
The sequal to this story is coming soon, just be patient.Yeah, you just hate my little cliffies, don't you? 


End file.
